


The Fort in the Woods

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Attraction, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Beta Sam Winchester, Betas, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Challenges, Chasing, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, F/M, Forests, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Dean Winchester, Race, Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean is fast. He's the fastest wolf in his pack, and he's faster than anyone in the Novak pack too. Castiel is fast as well, but not fast enough to catch him. He promises Dean that one day he will catch him. He wants Dean as his mate, and Dean wants that too. That isn't enough though.Michael is in line to inherit leadership of the Noval pack when his father dies, but he is not loved and respected by his pack. No, he is feared and it eventually leads his father to think he was not the right choice as the future pack leader. To unite the packs they had expected Dean, the future leader of the Winchester pack to take Michael as his mate, but Dean will submit to no one, least of all Michael.With the time for taking a mate finally comes, the elders from both packs join with Dean to make an announcement. Dean will run. Anyone that has a desire to lead the Novak pack will chase, but only the one that catches him will get to lead the Novak pack. If no one can catch him, Dean will decide who will lead it. With Dean taking off like a bullet, the others give chase. This is Castiel's chance to catch him, but he underestimates his love's determination to win. He has to catch him. If he can.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Yes, I'm posting something again!!! Life has been hectic but I'm still writing. I finished this one a while ago and forgot to put it on here. Oops! I've been having fun on tiktok (yes, I found it thanks to my kids, but I'm having more fun on there than they are, lol!). I dunno if any of you are on there too, but if you want to follow me, my user name is @writerofwords. It's fun and gives me a pleasant distraction from this quarantine. We all need that right now, I think.
> 
> I hope you're all hanging in there and my heart goes out to anyone that has contracted Covid-19, or who has a loved one that has had it. My daughter had it back before anyone realized what it was, or that it was even here in this country. It was back in November and she became so deathly ill that she was in and out of the emergency room. She passed it to her boyfriend and he ended up in the emergency room once too. It was very scary. It's a miracle they didn't pass it to me but I'm so anal retentive that I was already walking around with hand sanitizer, antibacterial wipes, gloves, and masks. I don't play around with my health. My bronchial tubes are scarred from chronic bronchitis and my asthma is bad which leaves me immunocompromised. If I catch a cold, within 24 hours it's in my chest. That will land me in the ER needing oxygen and often times steroids. Sometimes they prescribe antibiotics as well because it will spread up into my sinuses. All from a simple head cold. Now imagine me with Covid. My doctor flat out told me I better stay vigilant and keep my mask on because it will most likely kill me. Thanks, Doc for that nightmare. So I walk around with even MORE hand sanitizer and wipes and currently I have I think six masks in my bag. I make sure everyone with me is wearing one if we have to go out. It's mandatory in my town. The mayor made it law that you cannot enter a business without one on. Not that everyone is wearing them right. I am though. This virus has reminded me how much I hate people. I see more Karents and Chads around here than I can tolerate, so I stay in my house. People suck. A woman walked into the Walmart here in June, coughing and hacking up a lung without a mask on and announced that she had Covid. My daughter was in the store and her boyfriend works there. She was angry and the store booted the woman but seriously? Like wtf? For once I'm glad I have OCD. Get your hand sanitizer now people, fall and cold/flu season is coming. Keep yourselves safe.

Then~

“You can’t catch me!” Dean cried as he tore off through the forest, dodging trees, jumping over rocks and fallen logs. He could hear them behind him, growing closer and closer. He was the fastest of them though. No one could catch him. His mother told him that one day he would want for someone to catch him. That thought made him mad. Why would he want to get caught? The whole point of the game was hide and chase. If you got spotted, you ran. If they caught you, you lost. He never got caught.

The goal of the game was to get to the treehouse. His dad and the others had built it for all of the pups to play in and they were meant to share and get along. If they didn’t, the offenders were told they couldn’t play up there. Dean hated it when his littlest brother wanted to be up there because then he had to watch him. Sam was ten and mostly looked after himself but Adam was only two. It was annoying. Why did he have to watch him? And why was Adam even allowed in the treehouse? If he fell out he could be seriously hurt. Sometimes the adults were stupid, he thought. Summer was the best time and he only got to be here until the fall. In the fall he had to go back to school in the city and while he liked learning new stuff, he liked running around with his friends even more.

One of them was getting awful close. He could hear him, or maybe it was a her, he didn’t dare look back to see. Because he was in front of them he couldn’t catch their scent. He’d have to slow to do that and he’d lose ground. No, it didn’t matter in the long run, he would just keep going on. The treehouse was all he could think about. Whoever was behind him had to be someone older, someone faster than the others. His heart pounded in his chest as he continued to fly across the forest floor. He was almost there…

“I’m gonna catch you this time!” Castiel growled. Dean squealed excitedly. It was Cas! Cas was so strong and fast but he wasn’t as fast as him.

“Nope!” He cried and put on a burst of speed the older boy had not anticipated. The treehouse was in sight now. He increased his speed even more, practically leaving Castiel in the dust. He leaped at the ladder, jumping onto it and scrambling up into the house itself. There were two girls up there, both looking mildly amused as he flopped down on his back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It was a good thirty seconds later before he heard someone climbing the ladder. Castiel’s head came into view, an annoyed expression on his face.

“What?” Dean grinned. Castiel climbed up into the house and growled irritably. He suddenly straddled Dean, pinning him to the floor.

“You think you’re so cool, don’t you,”

Dean’s grin spread even wider. “I’m the fastest wolf ever!”

Castiel leaned down in his face, his blue eyes ablaze with anger and determination. “I will catch you, that’s a promise.” He climbed off of Dean and flopped down onto his back next to him. Dean didn’t tease him further. Castiel had a temper and it wasn’t a good idea to make him mad.

One by one the others reached the treehouse. They were fast, not lagging long behind Castiel’s arrival and soon there were eight of them lying on the floor trying to catch their breath. The treehouse was huge so the girls didn’t complain when the others all arrived, they simply moved to the back so they could continue playing with their dolls.

“How come you’re so fast?” Celeste asked once her breathing was back to normal. She crawled over to him and sat with her back against the wall. “I try but I can’t catch up to you.”

“I dunno, I just am.” He shrugged as he sat up. He scooted back so he could lean against the wall too. When he looked over at Castiel he could hear him snoring ever so softly. Running always made them all tired.

Castiel was Dean’s favorite person. His pack was in a different part of the forest but they were on very good terms with Dean’s pack so the pups always played together. He’d overheard the pack leaders talking about how the pups could find mates easier if the two packs mingled, and they hoped Dean would choose Michael. The very thought made his stomach turn and he’d almost thrown up when he’d heard that.

Dean was the oldest pup of the pack master of the Winchester pack. Though he was an Omega his father had no concerns that when he was gone his son would be a strong but fair pack master like himself. And Dean wanted that, he really did. He emulated everything his father did, listened in on plans to expand pack territories, sat in on meetings to discuss the best way to keep the human hunters out of their woods, and tons more stuff. His dad was preparing him now so he’d be ready when the time came to take over. That was something Dean dreaded but he knew it was inevitable. All wolves died, that was just how things were.

His problem with Michael was that he was an asshole, plain and simple. Plus he was seven years older. Michael was the future pack leader of the Novak pack. He was handsome but looks weren’t everything. Castiel was more handsome. Michael was strong and very determined but he could also be cruel and he was very controlling. His father was upset about having Michael take over the pack. They wanted Michael and him to be mates so the packs would be united and become one. It would increase the pack’s numbers and make them more formidable to the humans that thought they had the right to encroach on their pack lands. The only good thing was that Michael had about as much interest in choosing him as his mate as Dean did in choosing him.

He looked around the treehouse at all of the other pups. These were the young ones, the ones that hadn’t presented yet. Rachel and Hannah would be soon, and so would he, probably after they’d headed back to school. Sometimes that happened. It was ok though, shifters didn’t go to school with humans so they weren’t subject to human rules. There were allowances for heats, ruts, and the long, painful experience of presenting. At least that’s what he’d heard, that presenting hurt. He wasn’t always sure the older pups were telling him the truth.

Castiel’s eyes blinked open and he let out a long yawn as he stretched. Dean watched him, wondering why he continued to play with them. He’d presented a year and a half ago but didn’t really fit in with the older pups, then again, neither did Dean. He preferred to play with Dean and the others. Dean was glad though. Castiel was fun to play with but it was nice just sitting and talking or taking a walk with him. Michael was his older brother but he was nothing like him. No, Castiel was thoughtful, quiet, and he listened. Even now he rolled onto his stomach and smiled at him.

“What are you smiling for?” Dean asked.

“I was thinking of going swimming, you want to come?”

Dean nodded eagerly. All the running he’d done had him sweaty and feeling gross. Lately he’d been feeling kind of...off. There was pain in his belly but it was more of an ache than anything and his sweat was so strong it made him sick when he smelled like he always did after a run. His mother kept telling him he was close to presenting and that a person’s body went through changes before that happened. She told him he was starting to go through them and that by the time his birthday came he’d likely already have had it. He felt like a late bloomer as it was. He was thirteen, almost fourteen and sure, his hormones were a little out of control, but it didn’t mean he was out of control.

Castiel climbed down the ladder and Dean followed. It wasn’t a long walk to the creek so they set off in the direction of it. They’d expected the others to follow but they’d been too tired and most were asleep on the treehouse floor. Castiel found a stick and poked at things as they walked.

“So, you’re gonna be presenting soon, I can smell it,”

Dean stuck his hands under his armpits as they walked, as if that would stop him from stinking so much.

“My mom says that too.”

“Are you cramping yet?”

Dean glanced over at him. “Yeah,”

“It’ll be soon then, probably before summer ends,” Cas declared, as if he knew everything about heats. He wasn’t an Omega, he was a Beta. Only the oldest pup (that wasn’t an Omega) could be the Alpha. If another wanted to be the Alpha they literally had to fight for it. If Cas wanted to be the Alpha and lead the pack he would have to fight Michael for that position.

“What do you know, you’re not an Omega,” Dean grumbled. Cas simply smiled at him.

“Maybe not, but I have two sisters that are. Naomi’s scent became so strong right before she presented that she was the only thing anyone in the den could smell. She had cramps and was sweating a lot and wanted to eat a lot of meat. She ate so much meat. My dad and Michael had to go out and kill another deer so the rest of us could eat.”

Cas didn’t live in town during the school year. He and his siblings were taught right there on their pack lands by their mother. She had gone to school and college in a city and she’d become a teacher, all so she could teach her children and other pups in their pack. Dean envied him, but only to a point. Cas had to wait until summer to be around the Winchester pups. The rest of the year all he had was his brothers and sisters. He didn’t get along with Michael at all. On more than one occasion he’d grumbled about not wanting to submit to his brother when he finally took over the pack. Dean had told him he could come and be in his if he wanted to. The look Castiel had given him had confused him. He had looked both happy and sad at the offer.

“I guess,” Dean hugged himself tighter. “Do I smell real bad?”

“No,” Castiel said. “You smell...really good.”

“I do?” Dean asked in surprise. “I can smell myself and it’s turning my stomach. I need to wash this sweat off.”

They reached the creek and stripped down quickly. The water was cool but not cold as they slipped into it. They splashed around for a bit before Dean went to lay back against the bank and closed his eyes. His cramps were starting again and as he rested something warm trickled down between his legs. He pushed up on his elbows and swept his hands through it, bringing it to his nose. It was sweet and clear. He knew what it was. Castiel knew what it was too. The second he caught Dean’s scent his nostrils flared. He swam over but didn’t climb up onto the bank.

“That’s slick,”

“I know what it is,” Dean wiped his fingers on the grass and laid back again. “Maybe you’re right. My mom’s going to force me to stay in the den until it passes. I’m going to miss weeks of playtime.”

“No you won’t,” Castiel moved closer and leaned his arms on the bank. “It’ll pass in about three days. You’ll be horny during it though. Like really horny. It’s why our ancestors would have pups so young. Parents now make sure that doesn’t happen,” He moved a bit closer, his blue eyes studying him closely. He always did that, though Dean was aware that it was only him he was always looking at.

“Were you horny when you went through your rut?” Dean turned his head to look at him. Castiel folded his hands on the ground and rested his chin on them.

“Yeah,” He replied. “I was glad when it was over. Going through it alone was hard.”

“You wanted to go through it with someone?” Something twisted in Dean’s belly when he thought about Castiel wanting to be with someone.

“Maybe,” Castiel grinned and poked him in the belly. “You’re jealous.”

“Am not,” Dean slapped his hand away. He moved a few feet away and slipped into the water again. He rubbed the slick away since it was clinging to the insides of his thighs like honey, but not as sticky. Castiel glided over to him, still watching his every move. “What?” He asked, annoyed.

“What are you going to do about Michael?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked in confusion. “I don’t talk to him, he’s a jerk.”

“Our parents expect you to be his mate. He expects it too. He said that when you’re his mate he’ll control both packs. That’s what he wants,” Castiel said. “Is that what you want?”

“No one is running my pack except me. Michael can suck an acorn. I’ve never wanted him for a mate and I never will,” Dean grumbled. Now he really hated Michael.

“Have you thought about having a mate? I bet you go to school with a lot of other wolves,” Castiel slid his hand over the surface of the water and watched it ripple.

“I’ve thought about it,” Dean conceded. “I have to, I’m going to lead my pack one day. My dad said I have to choose wisely because I’m going to birth future generations. I don’t want to think about having pups, I’m still one myself!”

“You’re not a pup,” Castiel said. “Sam? He’s a pup. You’re what the humans call a teenager. Teenagers are in between. They’re not adults but they’re not kids anymore either. It doesn’t mean you can’t still play. I love to play. Mostly I like chasing you.”

Dean lowered himself down further in the water until only his head was above it. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what a chase meant. A wolf only wanted to chase the one they wanted as their mate. Truth was, he didn’t want anyone but Castiel to chase him. He knew what that meant too, just like he knew why his friend was so interested in knowing about his plans for mating.

“I like it too, when you chase me,” He saw the shock on his friend’s face which was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

“You do?”

“Yes. Besides, you’re the only one that comes close. You have long legs though, so it’s not fair to the younger pups.”

Castiel frowned and sunk lower in the water. “That’s why you like when I chase you?”

“No,” Dean smiled mischievously. “I like it because I want you to catch me.”

That excitement was back on his friend’s face again and he moved closer, stopping right in front of him.

“You know what you’re telling me, right?”

“I know exactly what I’m telling you,” Dean replied. Castiel’s smile turned serious as he slid up right in front of him.

“Michael won’t like that. He’s not happy that you’re so young but he thinks he has the advantage because he’s older. He thinks you’ll “fall in line” when it comes time to take a mate and do what he says.”

“I have no interest in him or his ideas of what he thinks I should do. He doesn’t respect Omegas. I don’t want anyone that can’t respect me.” Dean huffed angrily.

“I respect you, I always have. It’s not because you’re in line to lead your pack either. I respect you because you’re a good person, a good wolf. You care about your pack and you care about me. I get forgotten a lot. I’m the third male so all of the attention gets showered on Michael. Gabriel and I get ignored but even he gets more attention because if something ever happened to Michael and he didn’t already have pups in line to lead then Gabriel would take over. I’m left to do my own thing because I’m not important,” Castiel always sounded so sad when he talked about his parents. He wanted them to pay more attention to him but they really did pay too much to Michael.

“Well, I’m not saying anything to my parents until I’m ready. If I say something now my dad will tell your dad and Michael will be angry and take it out on you. I’m not going to let that happen but I’m also not ready to take a mate. You’re going to have to wait.” Dean pulled a hand out and tapped Castiel on the nose. It earned him a wicked smile.

“That gives me time to catch you.”

Dean laughed happily. “Yeah, you keep working on that.”

“I will catch you,” Castiel swore. “I promised you that and I don’t go back on my promises. One day I’ll catch you.”

“And then?” Dean liked flirting with danger, but only when it was with Castiel.

“And then you’re mine,” His friend replied. He moved closer and laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to catch me for that to happen.”

He felt the slow steady beat of Castiel’s heart. It was comforting.

“I should get you back to your den before your heat kicks in full force.” Castiel had brought a hand up to tentatively run his fingers through Dean’s hair but when that earned him a contented rumble his touch grew more sure. This was his future mate and he wanted to make him happy. Dean had always liked to have fingers run through his hair, though usually, it was Mary, Dean’s mother that did it. Once in a while his father, John would do it too. If this was something Dean liked then he wanted to do it for him.

“Ok,” Dean sighed and after another few seconds, he moved away, climbing the rocks to get out of the water. Castiel followed. They put on their shorts but forewent their shirts as they walked back. Dean felt better. His cramps were gone and there wasn’t anymore slick. If he was only going to be sick for a few days then it wouldn’t be bad. He’d been starting to have sexual urges for a while now but they were getting more intense the closer he got to his first heat. Now that it was here he wondered just how bad those urges would be. What was he supposed to do during a heat? As much as he dreaded asking his mother, he would have to. This wasn’t something he wanted to go into blindly.

When they stepped into the clearing of the Winchester pack lands it was bustling with activity. Pups were playing, adults were working, and after Mary spotted them Dean told Castiel goodbye and went to her.

“Are you ok, sweetie?” She asked. “Do you feel better after your swim?”

“Ma, I think I’m going into my first heat,” He lowered his voice and leaned in so she was the only one to hear him. “But I need to tell you something, and you can’t tell Dad.”

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and after making sure Sam and Adam were fine, led him into their den. For the next few days John would have to put the boys elsewhere while he took up residence sleeping outside their den. He wouldn’t let anyone near Dean.

“You can tell me anything, and I won’t tell your father. What is it?” She asked once they were inside, sitting on the furs of their family bed. When they went back to town in the fall it would be his mother and the boys that went. John stayed in their territory year round. Mary took the boys so they could get an education and learn important trades.

“Dad and Chuck want me to mate with Michael and unite our packs but Michael thinks he can take our pack from me just cause he would be my mate. He wants to have control over them both. I don’t like him and I will never have him as my mate,” He scooted closer and took her hands. “But I know who I do want.”

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say...Castiel?” She teased gently. He nodded, though his expression remained serious.

“But Dad can’t know, not until I’m ready for him to know. He’ll say something to Chuck and then Chuck will say something to Michael. If that happens he’ll go after Cas. I won’t let that happen. So I’ll have my heat now but I don’t want Dad suddenly talking about Michael like he’s the best thing to ever happen to the Novak pack. Cas is the best thing to ever happen to it. I also don’t want him encouraging Michael. If that jerk comes near me I’ll take his hand off. It’s Cas or no mate at all. Ever.”

She nodded and pulled him forward by the back of his neck so she could kiss his forehead. “I’ll do my very best to discourage him. I don’t much care for Michael either, he’s too full of himself. He doesn’t know how to support a pack. Even Chuck has his concerns. I’ll talk to your father about not bugging you with talk about Michael or about mates in general. All we can do is try to postpone such talks until you and Castiel are a bit older,” She smoothed his hair back from his face before cupping it between both of her hands. “You are certain this is the mate you want?”

It was a redundant question. Since the pups had met when they were barely able to even shift, they’d been practically inseparable. She suspected that was a big part of why John wasn’t already putting pressure on their son to choose a future mate. They both instinctively knew he’d already chosen, even if he hadn’t spoken a word about it. She knew her mate though. As long as Dean chose a mate from the Novak pack he would be satisfied. Chuck would be too. Eventually. He was the one that felt it would be the strongest union if the future leader of his pack was their son’s mate. This was why Dean didn’t want her speaking to his father, not yet anyway. Michael was within his rights to contest their mating if he wanted Dean for himself. If he were to challenge Castiel she knew the younger boy wouldn’t win. It was why Dean wanted to wait. Castiel needed time to grow up to be as big and strong as his brother. Michael wasn’t an Alpha by birth, he was a Beta like everyone else, he was just being given the position as the next Alpha. All of his power currently was because he was the oldest and biggest of the Novak pups. Even Chuck’s second born son was not as big as his brother, though he was full grown now too.

She would honor her son’s request, and she would defend him if John pushed for him to say what he wanted. To say who he wanted. Dean brought his hands up to hold her wrists and smiled.

“I am positive. He’s the only person that makes me happy and makes me feel like I’m special. You know, besides you and dad. I want him as my mate. I hate Michael, I love Cas, and yeah, that’s my decision.”

She kissed his forehead before reaching past him to pat the stack of skins. John always hated having to burn the one she had under her during her heats and then curing the skin of another kill to replace it, and now he’d have to do it again. In only a few years that task would fall to Castiel. That was a bittersweet thought. Her children were growing up much too fast. Sometimes she envied the humans whose offspring were allowed to be childish and play for so many years before they had to begin doing the tasks their parents were doing. At the same time she was glad to be a wolf. It meant her pups would be infinitely more responsible than human children, and they would be so much sooner. Wolves were family oriented and had a deep love for one another. She couldn’t say that was true of humans.

“Get some rest, sweetheart, the next few days will be rough.”

He groaned as he scooted back and then laid down on his side. She pulled his sneakers off and he pulled his legs up until he was curled into the fetal position.

“Love you, Mama,” He murmured as he closed his eyes. “And thank you.”

“I love you too, my angel.” She got up and went to find John. It was time to tell him to stand guard.


	2. Chapter 2

Now~

“Why hasn’t he said anything?” Hannah tossed another pea into the bowl and glanced over at her brother. Michael was pacing and mumbling to himself. He was angry but about what she didn’t know.

“Dean refused to say anything. All I know is that he has rejected Michael. Twice now,” Rachel said almost smugly. Hannah sighed and shook her head before tossing another pea in the bowl. She disliked harvesting season but she loved eating the food that it brought. Removing the peas from their pods was a pain in the ass though.

“I’d reject him too,” Gabriel sat down with them and crossed his legs as he joined in. “He expected Dean to just go along with his request. He’s not an idiot though, he knows who Dean wants as his mate. It’s why Dad sent Cassie to town for a while.”

“Michael wouldn’t kill him...would he?” Hannah glanced nervously over at Michael who was now having a heated argument with his father. Today was when Dean was announcing his decision. There would be a council meeting and then an announcement. She had a bad feeling about her brother and how he would be reacting. He would challenge Castiel, she was certain of that. But if he won, what would Dean do? She wouldn’t put it past Dean to kick Michael’s ass. He’d already done it once, last summer when he’d gone into heat and Michael had caught him unawares on his way back from the creek. He’d let his instincts take over and Dean had beaten him to the ground. She’d had to hide her amusement when Michael came limping back with more bruises than she had ever seen and both eyes completely swollen shut. He deserved it though. He was always walking around like everyone just owed him their respect, despite how often their father had repeated that respect was earned, not given. No one respected Michael and no one wanted him as their pack master. He was too much of a dick.

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Once he started to realize that there was more between Cassie and Dean than just friendship he got really aggressive. I pulled him off Cassie more than a few times, it’s why Dad sent him away. He wanted to give him the time to grow bigger and hopefully stronger. Personally, I hope Cassie challenges him for the pack. Mikey isn’t fit to lead it.” Gabe wasn’t scared of their brother. He was smaller but he was wiry and wasn’t one to just let himself be kicked around. Michael sported several pretty gnarly bite scars from him. He knew he didn’t want another one so he mostly left him alone. Rachel made a soft sound of agreement. Hannah nodded quickly too. He was right. 

No one had seen Castiel in three years. He was supposed to be living in town but Dean had admitted that he had not seen him there. However, he didn’t seem to be lamenting the absence of his lost love. He knew where Castiel was, he just wasn’t going to risk his safety by saying something. It was left to Dean to keep Michael away from him. No one doubted that he could do it. Dean was tough. He would be an excellent pack leader when his father was gone. John was incredibly proud of him and was confident in his son’s abilities too. Michael’s voice rose in anger until one of the elders warned him to hush his tone. Rumor was, today was the day their brother would be returning. This was why Michael was so on edge. 

With the peas shelled and the strings pulled from the green beans the girls moved on to picking strawberries while Gabriel worked on the enormous pot of stew they would be having at the feast later. Wolves from the Winchester pack had slowly been arriving and he was working on getting the stew started with Sam, Dean’s younger brother and Celeste. Daniel and Matthew were coming and going with meat and vegetables, leaving it to them on when to put them in the pot.

“When is Dean arriving?” He leaned closer to ask Sam. 

“Within the hour,” Sam replied. “He is getting ready still. He’s sort of a diva.”

Gabriel snorted as he tossed chunks of venison and rabbit into the pot. He was pretty sure he should be putting the venison in first and waiting on the rabbit but he honestly didn’t care. The venison had been roasted already so maybe it didn’t matter after all.

“He says the same about you,” Gabriel tugged playfully on the ends of Sam’s long, brown hair and laughed when his hand was slapped away.

“Fuck off,” Sam shot him a dirty look but there wasn’t any heat behind it. Gabriel was well aware of the pup’s crush on him. It was too tempting to mess with him since he knew Sam wouldn’t be as mean about telling him off as some of the others would be.

“Hey, what’s up with your brother?” Celeste nodded towards Michael who was stomping around snapping at people.

“He knows Cassie’s coming back today, and he’s not stupid. Dean says he’s making an announcement on the same day my brother is supposed to be returning? Yeah, we all know what that announcement is,” Gabriel snorted. “Mikey is pissed about it. He expected Dean to choose him solely because he’s supposed to lead this pack when our dad’s gone and he just learned that Dad doesn’t have to hand the leadership over to him, he can give it to whomever he thinks will lead it best. The last couple of years he’s been starting to think that isn’t Mike. If he hands it over to say...Cassie, then Mike is within his rights to challenge him. If he’s already mated to Dean then he gets everything of my brother’s, including his mate, and if they have pups? He will kill them so he can replace them with his own.”

“What? That’s crazy!” Sam exclaimed. “That is not how we do things in our pack. If Castiel took over and Michael challenged him and won, he wouldn’t automatically get to be Dean’s mate. Dean is his own separate person and while the packs would be united because of his bond with Castiel, upon the death of his mate Michael would have to ask. If he didn’t and he tried that shit? Dean would kill him. Then he would lead the pack until his pups were of age and one could take over your pack. Unless he decided to fully merge them. Dean won’t tolerate anyone telling him what he should do or who he should be picking. You guys already know that. Michael knows that too, it’s why he’s upset. Just hang back and stay out of fighting range when the feast starts and Dean makes his announcement. I’m worried there will be blood shed today. Whose blood? That remains to be seen.”

“Shit,” Gabriel muttered. Michael was a jerk but he was still his brother and he loved him. But he loved Castiel too. Unbeknownst to anyone (except his parents), he knew where his younger brother was too and had visited him a dozen or so times since he’d been sent away. He was in a cabin deep in the Winchester territory where the Novak pack was not allowed to go. It was the Winchesters’ private hunting grounds. He rubbed his temples and sighed. Bloodshed was always preferably avoided but when it came to pack dominance and a shift of power it was almost always unavoidable. He spotted John Winchester and dropped his hands, watching as he walked over to their father. Michael had wandered off but Gabriel knew he hadn’t gone far. “I think it’s starting.” He nodded towards John and the others paused to watch what was going on.

More members of the Winchester pack began to trickle in, bringing all sorts of foods for the feast. When Mary arrived with sweetbreads Gabriel followed after her to get some. 

“Do you think Michael will try to kill Cas?” Celeste asked. Sam started to shrug before stopping and frowning. He looked at her with a grave expression on his face. 

“I’d be surprised if he didn’t.”

That gave her the shivers. She was definitely staying as far away from Michael as possible. 

When the sun began to set, Dean arrived. He was happy, excited even and he stopped to talk with everyone. Michael had returned and was sitting on a log near the fire glowering at anyone that looked in his direction. The light from the flames gave him a terrifying look that scared the younger pups. They all scurried away to hide by their mothers. When the sun was fully set, Castiel arrived. He too stopped to greet everyone. They were all surprised to see how tall and broad-shouldered he was, and how thick his thighs were. He was strong, and no doubt quick too. Everyone was happy to see him, save for Michael who glared at him. Castiel ignored his brother’s anger and nodded towards him in greeting. Michael huffed in annoyance but nodded back. 

“Alright, everyone, gather around the fire, bring your bowls and Chandra will give you all some of the stew,” Chuck announced. Everyone made their way over to the fire and started finding places to sit. Castiel took his seat beside Dean, not that anyone was surprised. Once everyone had eaten and enjoyed some of the sweetbreads and fruit, Charles and John both stood up. All eyes were on them, waiting to hear what they would say.

“As you all know, Castiel was away, for his own safety,” Charles looked pointedly at Michael. “But he is returned now. This is a joyous occasion and one I have greatly anticipated. There are several announcements to be made this evening, one of which is who will be leading our pack after my death.” He didn’t even look in Michael’s direction but others did. They could all see the shock and anger on his face. “I have had a long time to think about this, and I have realized that it should not go to the oldest simply because they are the oldest. I have six children, all of whom are strong, intelligent wolves and would make excellent leaders. Michael is not the only one. I have spoken in length with John and the decision of who will take over the pack will be decided in a much different way than it ever was in the past. Dean’s announcement will give everyone the details. He will not be forced into being someone’s mate, so he does not factor into this, at least not completely.”

“Why not?” Michael interrupted. “You told me growing up that the best way to unite the packs is if the leaders of both are mates. This is my birthright! You raised me to be the leader, why would you change your mind now?”

“Because you lack empathy, my son. You want the others to follow you but you don’t want to earn their respect. I had to earn it, as did my father before me. We are kind, caring, and protective. You are most certainly protective and I don’t doubt that you care about each and every wolf, but you are not kind. You demand they obey you and get angry when they don’t. You don’t listen and they’re more scared of you than anything. A good pack master will earn the respect of their family, protect them, and listen to both their complaints and find out the things they need. When one is sick you must show compassion and help them to get better. If you were to take over the pack right now with the way you act towards them I guarantee that within a couple of years you would be overthrown and driven from the pack. I know that’s not what you want.” Chuck explained.

“You only want me as your mate because you want control of both packs. You expect me to “fall in line” and let you be in control so you can flex your power and have twice as many people worship you like you’re a god. Well, you’re not a god, and I would never “fall in line”. This is my pack, not yours, and I would never let anyone but me lead it. My mate would have to have respect for me, and submit to me. Submission does not mean I will not respect and listen to them, or that I won’t love them, because I will. Submission means they know that I am the pack master, not them. They are to be at my side and lead with me, not try to take it from me. If they tried, they would die. It’s as simple as that. If you tried to take it from me, Mike, I’d kill you, do you understand? This is my pack. I am the only one who will lead it,” Dean stood up and turned to face Michael. “Do you honestly think you could submit to me? If I took the future leader of the Novak pack as my mate I would submit to them. They would lead their pack and I would respect them. I would lead at their side but I would never take it from them, but they would need to know that I will not tolerate them taking mine from me. I am perfectly capable as a leader.

“Your father, my father and I have all been discussing the best path for the Novak pack. You’re smart, strong, and you have the capacity for compassion and empathy, but you need to work on those aspects of yourself. Ask anyone in my pack. I have those qualities and they know without a doubt that I care about them. The same cannot be said of you though. But...they could. If you showed them the love I know you have for them and you stopped trying to dictate their every move and allow them to think for themselves they could love you in return. Because you lack these qualities, the pack as a whole would reject your leadership. You might be the oldest but you are not the best choice.”

“Oh, and Castiel is?” Michael snapped angrily. “He’s so meek and weak, easy to ignore and forget, and he would make a better leader?”

“Did I say that?” Dean countered. “No, I did not. But Castiel is not weak. He is not meek, he is not forgettable, and he is not easy to ignore. You just chose to ignore him. He loves everyone in your pack, and they love him. He’s not cruel or lacking in compassion. He’s strong, and not just physically. Those traits are what makes for a good leader but guess what? Gabe, Naomi, Hannah, Rachel, they all have those qualities too. Your parents raised all of you to be thoughtful, caring people and yes, maybe they put too much focus on you because you’re the oldest, they never lacked in love for the rest of their pups. The others might not feel that they have the strength to lead but as their ally, I would help them. We are friends and I want that to continue.”

“So what are you saying?” Michael looked between his father and Dean. “That I’m not fit to be the future leader?”

“That’s up to you,” Dean shrugged. “But whether or not your pack will follow you? That’s another matter entirely. You need to earn their respect, it’s not something you are automatically owed.”

“We respect Dean,” Missouri, one of the older members of the Winchester pack said. Others from their pack started nodding and murmuring their agreement. Dean was young, barely eighteen but he was already well-loved and respected. Michael was twenty-five and on a good day, someone might smile at him. Mostly they all made a wide berth around him when he walked their way. He was aware that he needed to be nicer but he didn’t realize his pack didn’t respect him. Ok, maybe he did, but he’d thought he could make them once he was their leader. 

“Ok, so what is your big announcement?” He crossed his arms as he stared at Dean. “Because I think we all can guess.”

“Oh?” Dean crossed his arms and stared right back. “And what might that be?”

“You’re choosing my brother to be your mate,” Michael nodded to Castiel who was sitting quietly watching them both.

“I was, yes, but I realize that if I do you’ll just be a dick and challenge him. If your father hands leadership over to him, you’ll challenge him,”

“Damn right, I will,” Michael growled. Dean growled right back. He backed down for no one.

“So I had a talk with our fathers,” He continued. “Tomorrow there will be a race. You and any of your siblings that wish to lead your pack will meet me at the far edge of the forest, where our pack lands meet. There will be no bloodshed, I won’t stand for it. This will be a race, and a fair one at that.”

“A race? To see who gets to lead the Novak pack?” Michael wanted to clarify that that was what the race was about.

“Yes, but the winner will be my mate,” Dean replied.

“Wait, what?!” Castiel shot to his feet. “You told me you wanted me as your mate!”

“And I do,” Dean said. “And you will be. But first, you have to catch me.”

“Oh, fuck!” Castiel cried out angrily. “I can’t catch you, I never could!”

“No one can,” Dean stated simply. “If no one catches me then I decide who will be my mate, but I also will decide who leads the Novak pack. These are the terms our fathers have agreed to. This takes the stress of choosing out of Chuck’s hands and puts it firmly on me.”

“That’s not fair,” Michael complained. “You won’t pick me!”

“Then I guess you better catch me,” Dean shrugged and sat down again. Castiel was whispering to him, clearly quite angry over this announcement.

“You’re not going to let me, you’ll slow down so Castiel can,” Michael frowned. Castiel turned around to look at his brother.

“Clearly you don’t know Dean very well. He is the fastest wolf I’ve ever seen. I’m fast. He’s faster. He’s also incredibly competitive. He won’t let me catch him, his pride is too strong to let that happen. The last time I got close I was fourteen and was still at least ten feet behind him. I had just closed the gap and he went faster. Then he put on another burst of speed and left me in his dust. By the time I reached the treehouse, he was already there. I was mad. I’ve chased him all my life and have never caught him. I don’t know why you think he’d let me now when the stakes are so high. Back then it was a game for fun. He could have slowed and let me catch him but then I’d have been more upset because I didn’t catch him of my own accord. Do I want to catch him? Absolutely. I’ve wanted to for years, and I still fully intend to one day. You better be prepared for him to win and choose for himself, because that’s what’s going to happen.”

“And I can’t contest this if I don’t win?” Michael asked.

“Correct. If someone can catch me, they win outright. If they want me as their mate, cool. If they want someone else, that’s cool too, I’ll just lead my own pack and I’ll still choose Cas. But if I win, I pick who will lead, and I pick who will be my mate. And yes, that will be Cas. So if you want an uncontested win, you better be prepared to run tomorrow. It’s from the border to the treehouse. No cheating either. Others from both packs will be stationed along the way to make sure that doesn’t happen. If you shift, your forfeit. If you try and trap me, you forfeit. If you hit me with anything to slow me down, you forfeit. If you try to trap, hit, or stop another runner, you forfeit. You just have to run faster than me. That’s it. The rules are simple but the stakes are high.”

“So...if I were to win, you’d be my mate?” Michael knew Dean to be an honest person, but he also knew him to be a man of his word.

“If that is what you want, then yes. But you will not lead my pack.”

Michael frowned as he sat back down. Dean was willful, a trait he found annoying. For a long time he’d believed that if Dean was his mate he would force that out of him. Now he knew that that was impossible. It was a part of who he was. John had raised him to be determined and self-assured. Castiel was still talking heatedly at Dean. Dean was trying to soothe him with soft touches and sweet words. Eventually, he calmed and Dean wrapped him in his arms. He considered this race and the stakes involved. Of course he wanted to lead his pack. He’d wanted to lead the Winchester pack too but he realized now that Dean would never let that happen. It was foolish to think he’d ever let him. 

He wondered just how many of his siblings would be running too. Castiel for sure would be, but who else? Naomi looked thoughtful, as though she was considering it and Gabriel was talking animatedly with Sam Winchester. Rachel and Hannah didn’t seem to care. He hated the idea of a race. Races were stupid and though he knew a wolf was supposed to chase their future mate he’d always thought the tradition pointless. But now he’d have to run. If he wanted to lead this pack he would have to run faster than he’d ever run in his life. If, by some miracle he caught Dean and he chose him as his mate, the Omega would be miserable for the rest of his life, forever pining for his brother. He didn’t want to be someone’s second choice, or even third. Dean hated him, everyone knew it. Forcing him into a bond would leave them both unhappy. Any which way he looked at this, he would lose. Even if he won the race he would lose. This entire thing sucked and he hated himself for not listening to his father and the other elders. He made a decision. If he won, he would work on being a better person, and on being the future leader his pack needed. 

He needed sleep. The feast could go on without him. If he wanted to be sharp for the race then he needed as much sleep as he could get. Slipping away silently he went to his den. Tomorrow he intended to catch Dean Winchester. The race was on.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Dean rolled his shoulders and looked around. He was a little surprised to see that Naomi and Gabriel had decided to join the race. Michael seemed none too pleased and Castiel looked more determined than ever. He knew his future mate was upset but he had nothing to be upset about. There was no way any of them were going to catch him. Both packs were spread out along the route to ensure there was no cheating. The only one he thought might cheat would be Michael. Naomi and Gabriel were honest, just like Castiel was but he hadn’t run with them since he was little so he couldn’t remember if they were fast or not. It was five miles from here to the treehouse. The terrain was not even, it was not always easy to navigate, and there was always the possibility that they might run into another predator, like a bear or mountain lion. One year a lioness had her cubs up there in the treehouse and no one could play there. Once she and her cubs were gone the adults went in and added doors. No more lions after that.

John came walking over, a look of concern on his face.

“Are you sure you want to do this? Michael could catch you,”

“No he can’t,” Dean said with unwavering certainty. “Ask anyone that has ever run with me. None of them have ever caught me, not even Cas. I don’t plan to let them now.”

“Not even Cas?” John asked.

“Not even Cas. If he wants to catch me he better run faster.”

“Ok then,” John shook his head and sighed. “We should get started before the sun is high in the sky and the day grows too warm.”

“I’m ready,” Dean said. “But you should make sure they are too.”

John left to check on the runners, wishing them all good luck. He moved to the side and whistled, gaining everyone’s attention.

“We’re about to get started here. Wolves from both packs are spread out between here and the treehouse. You are being watched so no cheating. This is a fair race. Your only goal is to catch Dean. The stakes remain the same as what was announced last night. So get in position,” He raised a hand with the air horn he’d gone into town to buy the week before. Once the runners were ready and Dean was poised to take off, he blew it.

Dean shot off like a rocket, very quickly leaving all four of them behind. He flew over fallen logs, past ancient trees, jumped over a creek, past boulders, over a badger den, through underbrush and across the open field they used to play in as pups. He counted the miles as he ran. One...two...three…

Someone was coming up close but not close enough. He could hear them panting, that meant they weren’t used to running this fast and they wouldn’t be able to maintain this speed much longer. They grunted and then snarled. A second set of feet were pounding the earth, this time getting much closer than he would like. This wolf was breathing steadily, pacing themselves as they waited for him to tire. They underestimated him, they always did. Castiel was included with that. He’d been practicing, running long distances as fast as he could with the expectation of catching him one day. Silly wolf. As fast as he was, Dean was still faster. 

They were closing the distance and the whining wolf fell back as expected. He was positive that had been Michael. He wasn’t worried though, Michael never had a chance. As much as he loved Castiel, he didn’t have a chance either. He had to give him credit though, he’d definitely increased his speed but he could hear him starting to breathe heavier. It was the speed he couldn’t maintain. He almost felt pity for his love, but he still wasn’t going to just let himself get caught. After as many years as others had chased him he had learned to gauge just how close someone was behind him. Castiel was close, probably five feet as they flew past the fourth mile. Soon the treehouse would be in sight. Castiel had one character flaw, he always forgot that Dean never ran at full speed, not until someone got close, and not until he was close to the end. Maybe he would try to put on his own burst of speed, and kudos to him if he managed it but he was still not going to catch him.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed out his name. It brought a smile to his face. “Please.” He begged. 

“I love you,” He said. And then he shot forward. All around him people were cheering, and then the treehouse came into view. He put on that last burst of speed and when he got to the treehouse he lunged at the ladder, scrambling up it and throwing the door open. He collapsed on the floor, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Outside people were cheering loudly. He could make out Chuck’s voice. So far no one had reached the treehouse. It was more than a minute before the cheering increased and he heard someone hit the ladder. They were clearly exhausted and it took a few seconds before Castiel’s face came into view. He looked annoyed, but at least he wasn’t angry. 

“Really?” He huffed as he collapsed next to him. “You still didn’t let me catch you?”

“What’s the fun in letting you? At least I guaranteed Michael won’t lead the pack,” Dean turned his head to look at him. Castiel sighed heavily.

“Have you made your decision then?”

“Oh yeah, I made that a long time ago,” Dean pushed up on one elbow as someone else climbed the ladder. Gabriel’s head popped into view. He was panting hard as he hauled himself up and inside.

“Where is Michael? Did you get here before him?” Castiel asked.

“No, he was only a hair behind you but he’s now pacing down there, cursing up a storm. I didn’t know that he had such a filthy vocabulary,” Gabriel joked. More footsteps on the ladder told them Naomi was coming up. She was panting but not as hard as the others. Gabriel moved over so she could join them.

“You’re fast,” She said as she flopped onto her back between her brothers. “I didn’t really think you were that fast. You’re faster than the prey we hunt.”

“It’s why the deer and rabbits can’t outrun me,” Dean said. “I told you all I couldn’t be caught.”

“Michael came close but Castiel came closer,” She said. “I really thought he was going to catch you. I never stood a chance.”

“You all did good,” Dean assured her. “I’m going to take a bath in the creek, I need it after that and then I’ll meet everyone for the second feast. I need to wash this sweat off, I feel gross.”

“We should all go,” Gabriel said. “We all smell horrible.”

“Agreed.” Naomi hauled herself up and started for the ladder. One by one they all climbed down. Michael stopped pacing to glare sullenly at Dean.

“Good race,” Dean said as he offered his hand. “You’re fast.”

“Clearly not fast enough,” Michael reluctantly shook it. “I was positive you’d let my brother catch you.”

“I told you he wouldn’t,” Castiel said. “Dean won’t let anyone catch him, they have to do it because they are fast enough to do it on their own. I’m clearly not fast enough. Yet.”

“You plan to do this again?” Michael asked, his disgust overridden by his shock.

“I will continue to chase him until I can catch him,” Castiel declared. “I promised him that one day I would, I plan to follow through with that.”

“You’re insane,” Michael shook his head. “Absolutely insane.”

“We’re going to the creek to wash this sweat off, you coming?” Dean asked. Michael contemplated the offer for a few seconds before nodding.

“Yes, I feel disgusting.”

“You did well, all of you,” Chuck came over, a huge grin on his face. “I had no idea you were so fast, Dean. Was this your goal all along?”

Dean shrugged. “I gave them a genuine chance to catch me. Mike and Cas came close but I’m still faster. We’re going to go wash off this sweat in the creek but we’ll be back in time for the feast later.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you later.” Chuck patted him on the back before walking off. 

Dean led the way to the creek and they all stripped down before sliding into the water. It was warm and felt good against their skin. Naomi and Gabriel got into a splashing contest and when they started splashing Michael he got annoyed enough to start splashing them back. Castiel pushed Dean up against the bank and planted his hands on the grass on either side of his head.

“You’re mine, you know,” He leaned in and kissed his jaw. “Caught or not.”

“You know I’m yours. I would never let anyone else have me, and I don’t want anyone else.” Dean sighed with contentment and let his eyes slip shut.

“What would you have done if Gabe or Naomi caught you? Hypothetically speaking.”

“Then they’d catch me,” Dean shrugged. “I know for a fact that neither of them would want me as their mate. Gabe hasn’t said anything but I know he’s interested in taking my brother as his mate, but not for a long time yet. Sam’s too young still and your brother doesn’t want a mate so young. Naomi is in love with Sasha, the wolf your father took in from that pack that was anihilated up north. She doesn’t make a point of showing off though. I respect her for that.”

“So...you and me,” Castiel kissed him softly. “I will be by your side always. You will be an amazing pack master. Are you going to tell me what decision you made? Is it me you picked to run my familial pack?”

“You will have to wait, just like everyone else,” Dean told him. “No complaints or disappointment though from any of you. The wolf I chose is both strong and confident, yet loved deeply by your pack. I know I’ve made a good choice and our fathers both agree.”

A corner of Castiel’s mouth ticked downward but he said nothing more on the subject. Instead he settled for kissing his mate and having the opportunity to feel his body under his fingertips. Later tonight, after the feast Dean would take him back to what was going to be their den, at least until John and Mary died and they would bond. Finally, at long last he had the only wolf he could ever imagine himself with and they would lead the Winchester pack together. And possibly the Novak pack, depending on his love’s decision. The way Dean was talking though he got the feeling it wasn’t him. There was no way he would willingly give it to Michael so it was between him, Gabriel, and Naomi. He was looking forward to finding out later. For now though he was content to just be here with Dean. The feast and any decisions made could wait.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

They spent the morning lazing around and the afternoon was spent hunting. That was followed with another trip to the creek and by nightfall the kill had been prepared and was being roasted for those that didn’t want their meat raw. Castiel sat on one of the logs around the fire and Dean sat down between his legs, leaning back and draping his arms over his mate’s thighs as he chatted with different people who were eagerly discussing the race and how thrilling it had been.

Once the sun was set and bellies were full, Chuck motioned for Dean to join him. He got up and went to stand between Chuck and his own father. John patted his shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

“So as you all know, the race was to determine who the future leader of the Novak pack should be. I have thought long and hard about this, weighed the pros and cons of each of Chuck’s children and I feel that this wolf has the qualities that a pack leader should have. They are compassionate yet strong, even if they don’t realize how strong they are. They are thoughtful and care deeply for each and every pack member. I’ve seen them caring for the sick with no motive behind their actions. Their care was genuine and I see the love and respect they have earned from the pack. I know that in the coming years, when the time comes for them to step up and take over, they will find even more strength within themselves, strength to lead and strength to love,” Dean looked around at the three out of the four Novak children that had raced earlier. Michael’s face had fallen. He knew Dean was not talking about him. The other three were a mixture of curiosity and excitement. Mostly it was Castiel who was excited.

“I know that three of you will be disappointed but you shouldn’t be. You’re also strong and the person I choose will need your support and one day you will make up the circle of pack elders. Your words and guidance will help to lead. You will not be forgotten, you will not be useless and you are not worthless. You, dear ones are extremely valuable and the pack could not survive without you. The same goes for my brothers and Celeste, whom I love as if she were my sister. So, without dragging this on any further, my decision is final. This person will not be challenged, nor will they be disrespected,” Dean reached a hand out towards the crowd. “My choice is Gabriel.”

The packs burst into a buzz of conversations, each speaking of their shock or their excitement. Gabriel stared at him, his jaw dropped but Dean was beckoning him over. Castiel looked hurt, almost as hurt as Michael. Later he would have to make it up to him. There wasn’t anything he could do about Michael though. Naomi started clapping. She was smiling ear to ear. Her clapping caused a ripple and as Gabriel stood up and started walking towards Dean the clapping grew louder and louder until it was surrounding them. Dean knew this was the right decision. When Gabriel reached him he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Gabriel asked.

“No, I chose you,” Dean replied. “I made this decision a long time ago. Your brothers and sisters are all wonderful, even Mike in his own way, but you are the right one to lead your pack. You love everyone and you can make them smile on the rainiest of days. You tend to the sick, lead hunts that bring back food every time and you make sure the weakest and smallest eat as well as you do. These are admirable traits. You are the leader your pack needs. You are the most like your father in that aspect, though you are your own person and able to think for yourself. Don’t doubt yourself, you’re amazing.”

Gabriel blushed, even as he smiled. “Thank you, your faith in me is encouraging. I will take care of my pack and it will thrive, that is my promise to each and every person here. Your pack and mine will remain strong allies.”

“Yes they will. If you need help, don’t hesitate to ask,” 

“I won’t,” Gabriel promised. “Thank you again for believing in me.”

“Of course. Now though? You need to believe in yourself. Your father will prepare you from here on out.” Dean patted his shoulder and looked out across the members from both of their packs. If Michael broke the agreement and tried to challenge Gabriel then he would step in and help to drive him from the pack. Hopefully though, Michael learned his place in the pack and prepared himself to become one of the elders later on. He left Gabriel standing there and returned to Castiel. 

“Why?” Castiel was hurt, he could smell it on him. “Why did you not choose me? Am I not strong enough? Did I not have the qualities you were looking for in a leader?”

“Of course you do,” Dean sat down again between his legs and leaned his head back against his stomach. “And I need those qualities when you are with me leading the Winchester pack. If you are leading the Novak pack independently of mine then it will weaken both. You won’t be able to focus on a single one. It leaves both packs open to attacks. I chose Gabriel because he is just as strong and fair as you. He has all the traits of a leader and he will focus completely on your pack. If he takes my brother as his mate, like I suspect he will then Sam will become part of the Novak pack and join his mate in caring for it and producing the future leaders. You will do the same for our pack. You are my mate, my love, my partner and I need you by my side.”

Castiel smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him. “I already promised you that I will stand by you. I understand your decision. It makes sense, Gabriel has all of the qualities of a good leader. So when do we get started on sealing this bond and securing my position as your mate?”

Dean laughed happily, feeling lighter than he had in years. He stole another kiss before getting to his feet and pulling Castiel up with him.

“We’ll get started on that right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

15 Years Later~

“You have to run, as fast as you can, ok? Try catching me,” Dean knelt down to make sure Dylan’s sneakers were double knotted. If he tripped over his laces he’d fall and hurt himself. The game wouldn’t be fun if that happened.

“I’m gonna catch you!” Brianna exclaimed. He smiled and turned her around to secure her braid. Eric was standing a few feet away, his thumb securely in his mouth as he watched his older siblings. Dean pulled him close and made sure his sneakers were velcroed firmly.

“Be careful,” Castiel warned. “Watch where you go and don’t trip. There are a lot of things you have to jump over in order to get to the treehouse.” Eric pulled his thumb from his mouth with an audible “pop” and thrust his teddy bear out to his father. Castiel took it and hugged it to his chest. His son smiled at him before putting his thumb back in his mouth. They were still working on getting him to stop sucking his thumb but it wasn’t easy.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked as he stood up again.

“Yes!” Brianna jumped up and down excitedly. Her excitement was infectious and soon her brothers were jumping up and down too.

“Ok then, here we go!” Dean started off at a jog, glancing over his shoulder at his pups as they hurried to chase him. Dylan was the oldest at ten. He was fast, almost as fast as he was at his age. Brianna was barely five and was working hard at keeping up. Eric was two and that boy ran with a determination that surprised both his parents. Dean suspected that he would be the fastest of all their pups, maybe even faster than the one currently in his belly. He increased his speed and smiled when all three of his pups did too. Eric was doing a darn good job of keeping up with his sister. He didn’t know where Castiel had gone but he had to be close by. There was no way he would risk letting any of their pups get hurt.

“I’m gonna catch you!” Dylan cried as he jumped over the same fallen log Dean had jumped over at his age. Brianna cleared it quickly and Eric scrambled to get over it but was quickly chasing after his siblings again. Dean grinned and ran a little faster. Dylan picked up his speed too, as did Brianna. Eric’s chubby little legs were working hard to keep up but he was stubborn like his father. He didn’t give up easily. It was part of why he wouldn’t give up sucking his thumb.

The treehouse came into sight and Dean reached it quickly. He hurried up the new stairs they’d put in. No more ladders, it wasn’t safe for the little ones. Instead, there were stairs with railings and gates that could be closed so the doors could be left open for air flow. The pups all loved to play up there, including Eric. They wanted their youngest to be safe when he did.

At the top of the stairs he pushed the door open, intending to go inside but instead came face to face with his mate. He blinked in surprise.

“I told you that one day I would catch you,” Castiel grinned. He tapped his mate on the nose and laughed at Dean’s squawk of indignation.

“You cheated!”

“Did I? I just ran faster than you. I got here before you did.” Castiel said smugly. Their pups were popping up under Dean’s arms, panting as they scrambled past him and up into the treehouse. Eric wasn’t far behind them and was grunting as he climbed the stairs. At the top he stuck his thumb in his mouth and smiled before slipping past Dean and running over to see what his brother and sister were doing with the other pups. Dean leaned against the open doorway and crossed his arms. He was annoyed. That was cheating as far as he was concerned but his mate looked so happy that he couldn’t stay angry at him.

“You cheated, but I’ll let this one slide. In return you get the joy of taking the pups to the creek to wash up. I’m pretty sure Eric has pooped his pants.”

Castiel’s happy face crumbled into one of misery. “Again? That’s three times today alone!”

Dean shrugged and started down the stairs. “I’ve got some things to take care of and then I need a nap. This little one is wearing me out,” He rubbed his belly. “Wake me before dinner, ok?”

“I will,” Castiel promised. “See you back at the den.”

Dean walked back to the clearing where the rest of the packs were mingling, working to keep everything running smoothly. He felt confident and happy, though he was still a little irked about Castiel catching him. The brat, he’d only been trying to do it for the last nearly thirty years. He’d find a way to get him back. With a little bit of time he’d figure something out.

Gabriel and Sam’s two pups ran past him, squealing excitedly as they raced off into the forest, heading straight to the treehouse. It brought a smile to his face. Life was good, his pack was healthy and happy, and his mate and children were as well. He was happy too. The chase wasn’t over though. No, it would be going on for a long, long time to come. Castiel didn’t know what he was in for!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one. Thank you for reading. Even though I might not get around to replying to every comment (I literally still have 3,000 in my inbox), I do see every single one and I appreciate them all. I appreciate everyone that reads what I write. I love you guys so much!


End file.
